


Сборник драбблов SIH ФБ 2016

by AThousandSuns



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns/pseuds/AThousandSuns
Summary: До того, как Чиаки стал известным мангакой, он пробовал себя в разных жанрах.





	1. Пара слов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> До того, как Чиаки стал известным мангакой, он пробовал себя в разных жанрах.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> фанфик был написан специально для фандомной битвы 2016 в рамках спецквеста по карте i.imgur.com/f1bJNbp.png

Едва Чиаки увлекся одновременно мангой и рисованием, то начал пробовать себя в создании своих собственных историй. Он загорался идеей и редко бросал начатое, не закончив. Выполняя последний штрих, он еще бывал полностью погружен в захвативший его мир, а после слабо вздрагивал, словно вновь начав ощущать окружающий мир с его солнцем, ветром и влажностью. Пока Чиаки рисовал, он выпадал из реальности. Приходя в себя, он некоторое время был дезориентирован, и в такие моменты Хатори смотрел на него без привычного опасения быть пойманным с поличным.

— Тори, смотри, что получилось! — окликает его Чиаки.

Они снимают крохотную квартирку на двоих, и Хатори только вернулся с пар, тогда как Чиаки на них даже не появлялся.

На его лице бледные следы карандаша, пальцы давно покрыты мозолями, а иногда на них появляются царапины.

Хатори переводит взгляд на ворох листов перед ним и приглядывается. Кажется, Чиаки снова экспериментирует с жанрами. По первым страницам трудно уловить, в какую сторону его увело на этот раз, но точно понятно, что в истории присутствуют плохие и хорошие парни. Не факт, что последние победят. 

Начав читать созданную Чиаки мангу, Хатори узнал его с совершенно новой для себя стороны. Например, кодомо он от него не ждал, но и особо удивлен не был. Детская манга привлекала их обоих, когда они были в соответствующем для нее возрасте. После этого серьезным ударом для Хатори стала проба пера Чиаки в жанре сенен-ай. После нее он еще неделю безуспешно пытался уловить того на интересе к парням.

Но жанры, выбором которых Чиаки может его удивить, на том не заканчиваются. В этот раз Хатори видит на страницах, местами густо закрашенных черной тушью, что-то определенно напоминающее боевик в стиле Тарантино. Много движения, стрельбы и громких звуков. Их визуализация занимает много места, и в целом все не плохо, но практически на каждом кадре Хатори видит что-то смутно знакомое. Даже машина копов в сочетании с фоном напоминает ему что-то уже виденное.

— Банально, — подводит итог Хатори. — Сотни точно таких же фильмов, книг, аниме и манги было нарисовано до тебя.

Чиаки притягивает изрисованные листы к себе, внезапно комкает их и бросает в мусорное ведро. То доверху наполнено комками бумаги, и свежая партия мусора уже не помещается.

— Отлично, — фыркает Чиаки. Он поднимается из-за стола, сильно потягиваясь, отчего слышно, как хрустят его суставы. — Сходим куда-нибудь перекусить? — спрашивает он.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он начинает собираться. Достает сумку, кидает в нее кошелек. Вытянув из вороха валяющейся на полу одежды толстовку, он надевает ее через голову.

Хатори, не двинувшись с места, наблюдает за его действиями.

— Ну, — Чиаки встает перед ним, полностью готовый к выходу, — идем?

— Чиаки, ты бы предпочел услышать правду о своей работе от издателя?

— Ты о чем? Ты сказал, как есть, и закончим на этом.

— Чиаки…

Хатори замолкает, не зная, как подбодрить и что сказать, чтобы из глаз Чиаки пропали печаль и медленно разрастающееся отчаяние. Он сжимает его плечо и просто произносит:

— Не отчаивайся. Прислушайся к себе и сделай то, что действительно хочешь.

— Как будто это так просто, — отвечает Чиаки. Он дергает плечом, скидывая руку Хатори. Напряженно замерев и глядя в сторону, произносит: — Я боюсь не справиться.

— Ты не один. Не забывай об этом.

Чиаки не выглядит счастливей, но Хатори рад видеть, как на самую капельку его взгляд становится яснее.


	2. Начало отсчета

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> День, когда Хатори влюбился в Чиаки, ни чем не отличался ни от предыдущих, ни от последующих.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> фанфик был написан специально для фандомной битвы 2016 в рамках спецквеста по карте i.imgur.com/f1bJNbp.png Трактовка задания - охранять/хранить секрет

Хатори и Чиаки были знакомы с рождения. Всегда вместе, начиная с детского сада и заканчивая университетом. Находясь на виду, они почти все знали друг о друге. Лишь один секрет Хатори много лет держал при себе.

Так продолжалось почти десять лет, начавшись еще на втором году старшей школы.

За окном пели цикады и стояла удушающая жара, которая не щадила никого. Она была словно дополнительным наказанием ученикам, не постаравшимся во время учебы.

Кроме Хатори и Чиаки в кабинете никого не осталось. Казалось, тишина распространилась на весь этаж, а порой и на всю школу. Из-за жары тело ощущалось вялым, а в школьной форме и вовсе было невыносимо находиться в помещении с неработающим кондиционером. Именно в таком им и не посчастливилось оказаться. Хатори стоял у открытого окна, но все равно не чувствовал ни малейшего движения воздуха. Неподалеку от него страдал над последней задачей Чиаки.

Раздался стон, полный страдания.

— Не могу. Голова из-за жары совсем не соображает.

Чиаки развалился на парте, смяв под собой листы с заданием и ответами. Рубашка на его спине натянулась, очертив острые лопатки.

— Тори, помоги. Спаси меня.

— Учитель велел, чтобы ты решал все сам. Задача совсем легкая.

— Совсем легкая, — печально повторил Чиаки, легко подтолкнув карандаш. Тот внезапно покатился и упал на пол.

— Но знаешь, — внезапно бодрым голосом воскликнул Чиаки. — Я счастлив, что ты сейчас вместе со мной. — Он повернулся, одарив Хатори сияющей улыбкой. — Спасибо, Тори!

Хатори пробормотал в ответ нейтральное «не за что», внезапно ощутив что-то странное. Жара, уже привычно давящая на тело снаружи, вдруг проникла внутрь, сразу же распространившись по всем клеточкам. .

Чиаки, не замещающий творившихся с ним странностей, наклонился за упавшим карандашом.

— Последняя задача. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть, — бормотал он.

Его приободренный голос эхом разносился по классу и был единственным, что Хатори слышал помимо стука собственного сердца.


	3. Ностальгия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Один переезд равен двум пожарам и трем наводнениям.

Переезд отдела пришелся на не самый легкий период, но и не совпал с дедлайном. То, что у них было свободное время и силы, чтобы собрать, а после распаковать коробки с вещами, казалось чудом. В целом, все было неплохо. Если копнуть глубже и вспомнить, что за прошедшие дни Онодера мог нормально есть и спать, то его дела шли превосходно.

Но самовнушение работало плохо. Онодера сидел на своем новом рабочем месте, к которому еще совсем не привык, и сверлил взглядом телефон. Так получилось, что именно его вещи по ошибке погрузили в другую машину и отвезли совсем не туда, куда надо. Это было вдвойне несправедливо, потому что его вещи заняли две коробки, тогда, как у того же Такано — целых пять. Но вот все они, ровно выстроившись перед его столом, ждут, когда же тот освободится с совещания и соизволит их разобрать.

Онодера раздраженно фыркнул.

— Ри-тян, не злись, — сказал Киса-сан. — Хочешь моти?

Он взглянул на Киса-сана, кажется, тот искренне ему сочувствовал, и принял угощение, целиком запихнув его в рот. Онодера жевал, не отрывая взгляда от телефона и продолжая насылать кары на тех, кто перепутал коробки. Внезапная мысль, что их могут потерять, добила его окончательно, и от акта вандализма офис спас Киса-сан.

— Хватит, перестань сверлить взглядом телефон. Лучше вот, — он протянул тонкую стопку документов, — помоги, сделай пять копий, пожалуйста.

Онодера в последний раз смерил телефон раздраженным взглядом и вышел. Тихий шум работающего ксерокса, а после тишина внезапно опустевшего отдела его немного успокоили.

Через бесконечно долгие полчаса в отдел зашел парень, сгибаясь под тяжестью коробок и почти ничего не видя за ними. Не успел он поздороваться и позвать Онодеру, как тот сам вскочил с места и выхватил коробки из рук.

Носильщик, смекнул, что в его услугах больше не нуждаются, поклонился и ушел. Онодера в его сторону даже не посмотрел.

Едва коробки удалось пристроить на столе, как он вскрыл самую важную, которую он, наученный собственным переездом, предусмотрительно подписал. Перебирая канцелярские принадлежности, словно невиданные сокровища, разбирая и раскладывая по местам бумаги, он, наконец, вздохнул свободней. С несвойственной ему аккуратностью, Онодера раскладывал все по местам, на ходу придумывая, что, где должно лежать, чтобы не мешаться, но и всегда быть под рукой.

Наконец настала очередь второй коробки, в ней, как помнил Онодера, были сложены старые и свежие тома манги, выданной ему Такано для изучения. Он быстро разрезал ножом скотч, просунул руку внутрь и вытащил наугад попавшийся под руку томик. Милая и легкая история поможет ему успокоить расшатанные за день нервы.

Обложка была незнакома, но общий стиль оказался в духе тех, что он читал раньше: яркие, но не режущие взгляд цвета, игрушки и цветочки.

Он открыл посередине, чтобы сразу понять к чему ведет сюжет. На секунду он растерялся, пытаясь разобраться в нарисованном, но поняв это, густо покраснел. На развороте была изображена постельная сцена, в которой участвовали двое мужчин.

— Так вот что ты хотел бы попробовать, Онодера.

За его спиной раздался голос Такано.

Онодера захлопнул книгу, но Такано проворно выхватил ее у него из рук, открыв ровно на том же месте.

— Интересная поза, правда, — прошептал Такано ему на ухо.

Держа книгу раскрытой перед ними, в вытянутых руках, Такано опустил подбородок ему на плечо.

Надеяться на то, что Такано через секунду вернет книгу и пойдет по своим делам, было глупо, поднимать шум и привлекать к ним внимание Онодера не хотел, а потому смиренно терпел и слушал все, что ему шептали на ухо.

— Посмотри внимательно, Онодера, — продолжил Такано, — возможно, тебя когда-нибудь переведут в «Сапфир» и тебе придется редактировать именно такую мангу.

— Это ошибка, Такано, — прошипел Онодера. — Мне принесли чужую коробку.

— Так давай воспользуемся случаем и разнообразим нашу постельную жизнь, — едва слышно произнес Такано. — Смотри сюда.

Его палец уткнулся в крупный черно-белый фрейм, примерно на полстраницы. Именно его рассматривал Онодера, пытаясь понять, что именно изобразила мангака.

— Только представь, — шептал Такано, — ты сидишь верхом на мне, мой член в тебе. Руками я сжимаю твой зад и помогаю подняться вверх.

Онодера проследил, как его палец неспешно очертил плавные линии спины и широко раздвинутых бедер. Воображение моментально нарисовало возбуждающую картинку, а память услужливо наполнила ее подробностями. Его тело четко помнило, как именно ощущаются на нем руки Такано, как настойчивые жаркие прикосновения переходят в мягкие, уговаривающие отдаться.

Такано продолжал говорить, вспоминать и обещать, а тело Онодеры пронизывали искры возбуждения, но так и не разрастались в полноценный пожар.

— Ты меня слушаешь? Онодера? — окликнул Такано.

Онодера перевел на него взгляд, одновременно фокусируясь на происходящем. Они все еще на работе, где полно народу и для окружающих Такано просто обучает новичка тонкостям.

— Слушаю, — выдавил он и прошептал совсем тихо: — Прекрати, Такано-сан.

— Вернемся к делу, — кивнул он, но Онодера уже научился распознавать то самое выражение лица, когда Такано говорил и делал вещи противоречащие друг другу.

Онодера приготовился к пытке.

Спокойный голос Такано совсем не соответствовал тому, что он говорил. Его голос мистическим образом облекался материально, и Онодера чувствовал, как тот сжимает до красных следов его ягодицы, помогая двигаться вверх и вниз. Анус пульсировал, словно действительно его растягивал член Такано.

Онодера поерзал. Ширинка больно давила на член.

— Все в порядке? — невероятно серьезным тоном спросил Такано.

— В полном, — выплюнул Онодера.

Такано кивнул и продолжил. Вместе с этим продолжилась персональная пытка Онодеры.


	4. Первая любовь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сделав шаг на крышу, он не сразу замечает Сага-семпая, но понимает, что вот он, его шанс.

После дождливой ночи утро кажется Рицу ярче обычного. Воздух наполнен свежестью, ароматом сакуры и лишен привычной духоты. Солнце мягко освещает и согревает землю, ласкает лучами затылок и спину до тех пор, пока он не сворачивает в коридор, ведущий к библиотеке. Там всегда темно и тихо. Даже во время длинного перерыва на обед никто не приходит сюда в поисках укромного местечка.

Рицу медленно идет в сторону библиотеки. Каждый его шаг — преодоление самого себя. Мысли в его голове сменяют одна другую с бешеной скоростью. В один миг он полностью уверен в своем решении поговорить с семпаем, но в следующее — готов развернуться и бежать обратно: так стыдно ему за свое вчерашнее навязчивое поведение.

Дверь в библиотеку Рицу распахивает одним махом, не давая себе времени на раздумья. Так же стремительно он проходит внутрь, закрывает за собой дверь и, набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, идет мимо стеллажей. Но столы позади них пустуют.

Он сникает, никого не обнаружив в помещении. Заготовленные слова вылетают из головы, оставляя горечь на языке.

Пустая библиотека кажется ему неприветливой, он обходит ее не спеша, гадая, почему даже библиотекаря нет на месте. Рицу уходит, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь, и, поддавшись порыву, нарушая школьные правила, идет на крышу.

Чтобы вернуться назад — пройти короткий коридор и один лестничный пролет — не требуется много времени.

Порыв теплого свежего воздуха треплет волосы, как только Рицу поднимается на последнюю ступень. Дверь широко распахнута, и сквозь проем видно ярко-голубое небо с редкими белоснежными облаками.

Открытая дверь — явное свидетельство того, что там уже кто-то есть. Рицу недолго мнется на пороге, раздумывая не повернуть ли назад, но, решив, что двоим на крыше не может быть тесно, делает шаг вперед. На минуту он замирает, закрыв глаза, подставив лицо ветру и солнцу. Его охватывает абсолютное спокойствие, с недавних пор ставшее для него редким гостем, и он желает продлить момент, сполна насладиться им. Однако смятение и растерянность возвращаются, едва он открывает глаза и замечает второго, кто пренебрег сегодня школьными запретами.

В стороне от входа, так, что не сразу заметишь, сидит Сага-семпай, прислонившись спиной к ограждению-сетке и откинув голову назад.

Рицу вздыхает: вот он, его шанс извиниться. На цыпочках он подходит к семпаю и опускается на корточки, зажимая сцепленные вместе ладони между колен. Его терзает желание прикоснуться, вновь ощутить теплое пожатие, но страх разбудить пересиливает, и он неподвижно сидит, наблюдая, как размеренно опускается и поднимается грудь семпая. Рицу старается дышать в такт, словно так он может стать ближе.

Совсем не ко времени разыгравшееся воображение рисует возможные сценарии их первого поцелуя, и кончики пальцев и губ покалывают от фантомного ощущения прикосновения.

Но сознание моментально проясняется, когда его рука уже преодолевает половину разделявшего их расстояния, и он слышит ничуть не сонный голос Сага-семпая:

— Что ты делаешь?

За одно короткое мгновение Рицу вскакивает на ноги, прячет за спину руки и отшатывается назад. Убежать ему не дает пристальный взгляд, который буквально приклеивает ноги к полу.

Попытка заговорить заканчивается невнятными хрипами. Прочистив горло, Рицу наконец произносит:

— З-здравствуй, семпай!

В животе сворачивается клубок нервов, пока он дрожит, всем телом ощущая на себе чужой взгляд. Рицу не хватает храбрости, чтобы посмотреть в глаза, поэтому он невольно останавливается на губах Сага-семпая. Казалось, краснеть еще больше невозможно, но Рицу справляется, и желание провалиться сразу через несколько этажей, исчезнуть под землей, одолевает его с новой силой.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — повторяет свой вопрос Сага-семпай.

От его спокойного голоса Рицу не прекращает мечтать о немедленном конце света, но дыхание перестает сбиваться с ритма, а тело покидает дрожь.

— Вчера... — начинает он, но его перебивают.

— Я был слишком груб. Прошу прощения.

Чтобы осознать услышанное, Рицу требуется мгновение, во время которого все чувства глохнут, обрывая его от окружающего мира.

Снова слабеют колени, и он вынужден присесть рядом с Сага-семпаем. Тот смотрит внимательно, и Рицу понимает, что тот действительно ждет прощения. И волнение исчезает полностью.

— Все в порядке. Просто, — он переводит дыхание. Говорить становится очень просто и одновременно тяжело. — Я все время думаю о тебе, хочу помочь и беспокоюсь, когда ты выглядишь грустным. Мечтаю узнать о тебе хоть чуть-чуть. И этого всего так много...

— Это что, на самом деле займет три дня? — спрашивает Сага-семпай, подавшись вперед.

Рицу кивает.

Снова откинувшись на ограждение, Сага-семпай наблюдает за проплывающими облаками, а Рицу, затаив дыхание, наблюдает за ним и слушает, как внизу по лестнице и через коридор шумят одноклассники. Сейчас он завидует их беспечности и спокойствию.

Когда молчание становится неприлично затянутым, Рицу поднимается на ноги и, тихо попрощавшись, делает шаг к выходу.

— Зеленый — мой любимый цвет.

Сага-семпай излишне внимательно изучает пуговицы своего гакурана, но когда поднимает лицо и встречается с ним взглядом, Рицу сразу становится спокойней.

— Это только если тебе действительно интересно, — говорит Сага-семпай.

Не доверяя своему голосу, Рицу снова кивает, а когда справляется с ураганом эмоций, звенит звонок.

— Пора, — грустно шепчет Рицу.

— Не пойдем.

Сага-семпай поднимается на ноги и возвышается над ним на целую голову, заслоняя собой солнце, но рядом с ним Рицу в тысячу раз теплее, чем под самыми жаркими лучами.

Школа стихает на время урока, а двое стоят на крыше, и солнечный свет озаряет один силуэт.


	5. Обыкновенная любовь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Однажды Онодера понимает, что вместе просыпаться и собираться на работу уже стало обыденной вещью.

Однажды Онодера понимает, что вместе просыпаться и собираться на работу уже стало обыденностью.

Такано всегда встает раньше, умывается и будит его. Чаще всего поцелуем, на который сонный Онодера лениво отвечает, практически не задумываясь. Прошла вечность и один день с того первого утра, когда он, крича и громко ругаясь, выскочил из постели, а после и из квартиры Такано. Даже если очень постараться, Онодера не сможет вспомнить момент, когда перестал вздрагивать от понимания, что снова провел с ним ночь.

Пока он умывается, Такано развивает на кухне бурную деятельность. На плите, в кастрюле под тяжелой крышкой, булькает рис, на сковородке шипит масло и жарится рыба. Такано сосредоточенно взбивает яйца, но едва Онодера переступает через порог, поднимает голову и, усмехаясь, снова желает доброго утра.

Еще не проснувшийся окончательно Онодера зевает и бормочет:

— Доброго.

Все происходит естественно. Такано процеживает яичную смесь, добавляет к ней специи и лук, а Онодера присматривает за тем, чтобы не подгорела рыба, и сбавляет огонь под кастрюлькой с рисом. Такано заменяет его у плиты, но потянувшись за маслом, замечает, что все ушло на рыбу.

— Черт. Забыл зайти в магазин, — говорит Такано.

Он выглядит немного забавно с миской в одной руке и пустой бутылкой в другой.

Онодера отвлекается от нарезки огурца для салата, чтобы достать новую. Он забирает у Такано пустую, взамен оставив ему ту, которую только что извлек из шкафчика. Удивленный взгляд в свою сторону он не замечает, но, услышав довольный смешок, замирает, поняв, что именно произошло.

Именно в тот момент Онодере начинают лезть в голову странные мысли.

Они завтракают в приятной тишине, соблюдая молчаливый договор — не обсуждать работу хотя бы до тех пор, пока не сядут в поезд метро. Вечером это правило начинает действовать, едва они занимают место в вагоне.

Онодера первый расправляется со своей порцией, благодарит за еду и складывает посуду в раковину: сегодня не его очередь мыть. 

Он уходит в свою квартиру, чтобы переодеться, и снова ловит себя на дикой мысли, что не чувствует себя как дома. Двенадцать часов в сутки он занят на работе. Пять ночей из семи, а иногда и вечера проводит у Такано. Интересная штука, но он, кажется, совсем отвык от своей квартиры. Онодере не сразу удается найти мыло, когда он на минуту забегает в ванную, потому что у Такано оно лежит в другой стороне.

Медленно отсчитав от одного до десяти в обратном порядке, Онодера идет на кухню и, не давая себе времени для раздумий, открывает тот шкаф, где, как он помнит, должно лежать масло. Но на полупустых полках только пакет с рисом, лапша и даже немного муки. Он тянет на себя вторую, третью дверцу, но нужное находит только за четвертой.

Растерянный он отступает, собирает документы в сумку и уходит на работу.

Уже без удивления он сознает, что совместная дорога на работу тоже стала обыденностью.

На работе тишина и покой, но совсем скоро будут поджимать сроки, поэтому Онодера пользуется каждой свободной минуткой, чтобы провести ее так, как ему хочется. Такано вынуждает его тратить время на полезное и вытаскивает из душного отдела перекусить в семейном ресторанчике.

Совместные обеды стали их традицией не по его инициативе, но Онодера уже привычно отмахивается от минутного удивления. 

«В моей жизни слишком много Такано», — думает Онодера, но сбивается с мысли, когда в тарелке оказывается лишняя порция его любимого жареного лосося. Он до сих пор не понимает, как правильно реагировать на заботливого Такано, поэтому молча съедает подложенный ему кусочек.

Весь оставшийся день и даже вечер они проводят вместе. Его порыв уйти к себе под надуманным предлогом Такано пресекает, повалив на кровать и целуя до звездочек перед глазами.

Сумбур, творившийся в голове, мешает нормально думать. Онодера прижимается ближе к Такано, выдыхая его имя.

Засыпая, он сознательно крепче обнимает Такано, обхватывая его рукой поперек живота. В груди щемит от нежности и переполнявших его эмоций; Онодеру бьет мелкая дрожь.

Ответное объятие прорывает плотину, которую он возвел десять лет назад, освобождая запретные слова, от которых становится легче дышать, несмотря на грохочущее сердце. Так же громко, как его собственное, сердце Такано быстро бьется под ладонью Онодеры.


	6. Короткий миг

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пыльный и шумный Токио казался далеким и нереальным, но пришла пора возвращаться.

Полупустой вагон старого, заметно потрепанного поезда неровно покачивался из стороны в сторону, и в такт ему двигались пассажиры. Хатори вдохнул и выдохнул раскаленный воздух, попытался отвернуться от рыжего, клонящегося к закату солнца, светившего прямо в глаза. Безуспешно.

Жарко. Хатори прикинул, сколько еще ехать, выходило не меньше часа. Чтобы сказать точнее, нужно было смотреть на часы, но навалившись ему на руку, дремал Чиаки. Хатори скосил взгляд на его макушку, все еще влажную после купания в речке, и мысленно порадовался, что им все же удалось выбраться из Токио к родственникам в деревню.

Детство осталось в прошлом, но в знакомом пейзаже он словно наяву видел летние дни, которые они проводили вместе. За каждым вторым деревом прятались опасные кицунэ и забавные тануки, в тумане оврагов и заводях таились каппа, выжидающие подходящий момент, чтобы утащить к себе и выпить всю кровь. Ветер, что гудел и завывал в полях, был послан драконами, а если внезапно собирались тучи и шел дождь, означало, что небесный страж в плохом настроении, лучше не сердить его и скорей бежать домой. Под крышей было совсем не страшно пережидать даже самый сильный ливень и грозы. В детстве они видели мир другим, полным тайн, сошедших со страниц книжек с древними мифами. Сейчас все стало слишком прозаичным, но все равно интересно. Пыльный и шумный Токио казался далеким и нереальным, когда вокруг оставались только высокая трава, жаркое солнце и теплые ночи. Принадлежащие только им двоим. 

Поезд занесло на повороте, и голова Чиаки склонилась чуть ниже. Хатори подтянул его к себе, при этом сползая так, чтобы шея Чиаки не затекла. Сквозь сон он пробормотал что-то непонятное, и Хатори опустил взгляд на его лицо. Может, получится угадать по губам?

— Тори, — пробормотал Чиаки отчетливей, слабо улыбаясь.

Таким Чиаки выглядел очень милым. Хатори откинул голову назад и прикрыл глаза. Солнце, наполовину скрывшееся за поворотом, светило совсем слабо. Скоро они снова окунутся в суету Токио и рабочие будни, полные дедлайнов. Но в эту минуту он был почти счастлив.

— Еще чуть-чуть, Тори, — произнес Чиаки.

Хатори мысленно согласился. Чуть-чуть — совсем немного. Чуть-чуть — лучше, чем ничего.

Поезд мчался навстречу городу, убегая от заходящего за горизонт солнца. Двое дремали рядом, прощаясь с последними минутами, которые смогли посвятить друг другу.


	7. Воскресенье

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пальцы легко набирали банальные: «Как дела? Учеба? Настроение?», однако едва он тянулся к телефону, чтобы написать: «Скучаю. Хочу увидеть тебя. Люблю», как пальцы становились деревянными, и Киса откладывал его в сторону.

Череда бесконечных пробных заездов Юкины, длящихся максимум неделю, оборвалась, когда у того началась сессия, и он стал дольше обычного задерживаться в университете. Было слишком обременительно продолжать жить с Кисой, каждый день мотаться домой за красками, холстами и кистями, которые раньше были не нужны, и спешить на учебу. Так говорил и сам Киса, в то время как сам Юкина утверждал, что ему совсем не трудно лишний раз прокатиться на метро.

— Не нужно, — сказал Киса, когда Юкина, уже стоя на пороге, в последний раз решил предпринять попытку переубедить его. — Сэкономленное время потратишь на подготовку к экзаменам или на работу.

— Значит, мы совсем не будем видеться? — удивился Юкина.

Киса покачал головой.

— На следующей неделе стартуют съемки аниме по манге моего автора, а ты будешь разрываться между учебой и работой. Вряд ли получится, — подытожил он.

— Так совсем нечестно, Киса-сан! — Юкина скинул сумку обратно на пол, в один шаг преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и заключил Кису в объятия, едва не отрывая от пола.

Чтобы поднять руки и обнять в ответ, Кисе потребовалось не больше секунды. Гораздо дольше он собирался с мыслями, не зная, что нужно сказать подходящее моменту. Жаркое дыхание Юкины и беспорядочные, едва ощутимы прикосновения к затылку не прибавляли ясности в голове. Киса поежился от ощущения щекотки.

— Это ведь ненадолго, правда?

— Конечно, нет, — подтвердил он. — Первый же выходной проведем вместе...

— Не вылезая из постели? — поинтересовался Юкина.

— Посмотрим.

Киса порадовался, что Юкина не видел его горящего лица.

— В конце концов, есть телефон. Будем переписываться и созваниваться.

— Ты не любишь писать длинные сообщения, — напомнил Юкина. — И всегда, когда у меня появляется свободная минутка для звонка, ты оказываешься занят.

Киса вздохнул. Он полностью разделял чувства Юкины, но непрестанно напоминал себе, что именно он в их паре старше, а значит, и вести себя должен соответствующе. Сейчас точно нельзя было поддаваться желанию оставить Юкину у себя, а завтра не отпустить на учебу, самому забив на работу. Провести день вместе, хотя бы просто сидеть или лежать рядом, смотря телевизор, было неосуществимой в ближайшем будущем фантазией.

На телефоне сработало напоминание, и они нехотя разорвали объятия.

Киса прочистил горло.

— Поспеши, скоро последний поезд.

Он говорил, но слова противоречили его действиям. Киса по-прежнему крепко сжимал свитер Юкины, как попало сминая его. Осторожный поцелуй в макушку заставил его вздрогнуть и поднять голову.

У поцелуя на прощание горький привкус, он неловкий, совсем как самый первый, и кажется нескончаемым. Губы быстро начали саднить, а легкие — гореть. Прекращать целоваться никому из них не хотелось, но второе напоминание прозвучало неожиданно и настойчивее, чем первое.

Мимолетное касание губ, и Киса остался в квартире один. В коридоре за дверью, а после на лестнице звучали быстрые шаги Юкины, спешащего на поезд, и сердце Кисы колотилось с ними в такт. Нужно немножко подождать и вплотную заняться работой. Скоро они будут встречаться как обычно. Может быть, даже будут жить вместе, думал Киса, но так и не развив мысль дальше, лег спать.

На какое-то время дни слились для Кисы в монотонное работа-дом-работа-дом, и он не всегда успевал скучать по Юкине. Они много переписывались, но в сообщениях Киса не мог сказать самого главного. Пальцы легко набирали банальные: «Как дела? Учеба? Настроение?», однако едва он тянулся к телефону, чтобы написать: «Скучаю. Хочу увидеть тебя. Люблю», как пальцы становились деревянными, и Киса откладывал его в сторону.

К счастью, Юкина ничем подобным не страдал, и только острая нехватка времени мешала ему писать километровые сообщения, которые всегда заканчивались теплым: «Хочу обнять тебя и никогда и никуда не отпускать» либо откровенным «Хочу тебя».

Прочитав сообщения, Киса гипнотизировал взглядом поочередно календарь и часы, что, конечно, не заставило время ускорить ход. Медленно, гораздо медленнее, чем ему хотелось бы, электронные цифры менялись одна на другую, и до заветного выходного, дни до которого зачеркивались в настенном календаре, оставалось очень много времени.

И все-таки день, свободный для них обоих, наконец настал.

Киса распахнул дверь едва ли не в тот же миг, как Юкина нажал на дверной звонок, и моментально оказался зажат в тесных объятиях. На минуту они застыли в такой позе, оторванные от мира, забыв об открытых дверях и возможных свидетелях. Внезапно раздавшийся с нижнего этажа грохот вытолкнул их в реальность и вынудил вспомнить о входной двери. Закрыв ее, они снова подались навстречу друг другу.

Короткие стоны, тихие вздохи не проникали за пределы квартиры. И в тот момент они были словно единственными по-настоящему живыми людьми во всем мире.

Когда в квартире вновь воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь редким шумом с улицы, они спали. Обессиленные, но счастливые.


	8. Реверс

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кису все устраивает, но Юкина не может не думать об иной раскладке.

Сердце под щекой Кисы частит, грудь быстро поднимается и опускается, но он все равно лежит на Юкине. Сил нет абсолютно, и он согласен заснуть прямо так. Заботливый Юкина обязательно устроит его со всем удобством, как только отдышится после очередного марафона. Кажется, тот уже способен двигаться. Действительно, секундой позже Киса чувствует на спине его горячую ладонь. Юкина медленно водит кончиками пальцев вдоль позвоночника, и Киса ёжится от легкой щекотки.

Их тела наполнены покоем и удовлетворением. Киса почти засыпает, когда вдруг Юкина набирает воздух в грудь, но шумно выдыхает и ничего не говорит. Так повторяется несколько раз, и Киса бы не заметил этого, не лежи он на нем.

— В чем дело? — не выдерживает он и заговаривает первым.

Юкина медлит всего секунду, и в это время его невесомая ласка прекращается.

— На что это похоже, Киса-сан? — спрашивает он.

Киса не понимает, о чем он, опираясь руками о постель, смятая простынь впивается в ладони, он заглядывает Юкине в лицо. Покрасневшее от смущения. Румянец на лице Юкины дает маленькую подсказу, что дело в постели и их занятий любовью. Так всегда происходит, если дело касается романической стороны их отношений, то неловкость ощущает Киса. Но как только разговор заходит о том, что происходит в постели, то Юкина часто заливается милым румянцем и старается спрятать глаза. 

Киса умиляется, но эгоистично не облегчает ему дело.

— Ты о чем?

В этот раз его непонимание искренне.

— Мне интересно, каково это. — Он опускает руку за ягодицы Кисы. Средний палец скользит в расщелину, легко дразнит чуть припухший анус. — Каково быть снизу?

Он выпаливает вопрос и даже смотрит в этот момент на Кису, но замолкнув сразу же, отворачивается. Теперь краснеет не только его лицо, но и шея. Его смущение оказывается заразительным, и щеки Кисы наливаются жаром.

— Это приятно, — тянет он, пытаясь подобрать слова поточнее. — Удовольствие как будто идет изнутри. Совсем иначе, когда ты сверху.

— Что для тебя приятней?

Он хмурится, и Киса почти открытым текстом видит все, что его волнует. «Кто тот первый, с кем ты был сверху? Тебе понравилось? Не хватает этого в наших отношениях?»

Киса складывает ладони на груди Юкины и упирается в них подбородком.

— Меня устраивает все, что сейчас есть между нами. Снизу, сверху. 

— Я бы хотел попробовать.

Его голос обманчиво ровный. Вместе с этим Киса чувствует, как судорожно сжимаются его пальцы, и момент кажется очень важным.

— Попробуем, — обещает Киса.

Он тянется вверх и вслепую целует губы Юкины.


End file.
